The present invention relates to a support for price marker signs and the like, particularly suitable for being used in combination with displays for items of clothing.
Due to the wide variety of products, in the field of clothing in general there is an evident need to use marker signs which, arranged among the items on display, indicate their essential characteristics, such as size, price, any sales promotions and so forth, to the purchaser.
Signs which are fixed at the top of rod-like supports rigidly fixed to the structure of the display are therefore known and commonly used for this purpose.
Said known supports can thus have grip clamps or accommodations for complementarily shaped protrusions provided in the display itself, or can be simply fixed by means of adhesive tape or the like.
However, although they are commonly used, said known types of sign are not free from disadvantages, including most of all the fact that they do not ensure a stable and safe vertical position but are instead subject to displacements and falls, very often assuming unaesthetic and scarcely reliable inclined positions, also due to the continuous actions on the display on the part of customers and of display sales personnel.